


Care

by cheile (Cheile)



Series: Voyager Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: Because a little TLC is another way to lighten her burdens.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Steamy Glass Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908345) by [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile), [katesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire). 



> A/N: Just a little follow-up image I had to Katesfire's and my shower fic.

 She lay on her side, listening to the soft hum of the dermal regenerator and feeling the faint prickling of skin and muscle as it was restored to a healthy state.  When the light touch of his fingertips replaced the regenerator's ray, she opened her eyes.  The faint frown of concentration creasing his brow made her smile.  He glanced up when her hand covered his, giving her a smile of his own before leaning down to press his lips to the spot.  Each little kiss he bestowed on her sent delicious little tremors through her, adding to the still-present tingle of her healed skin.  Her eyes slid closed again and she shifted to lay on her back, parting her thighs in invitation.  

His hands caressed her inner thighs in slow motion and soon open-mouthed kisses followed, marking a path from her knee to her center.  Her low moan of delight broke the silence when he reached his destination and soon the little shelter was filled with the impassioned sounds of the pair indulging in their newly found love.


End file.
